My Way Home- One shot
by LauWho
Summary: One shot scene after felicity leaves him alone in the Foundry in the 3x02 and what I wich would happen


When i was left alone in the foundry more than a hundred thoughts hit my head. It was true what I just said to Diggle, I didn't want to die down there, I didn't want to die, period. But I knew my life was too complicated, how could I do something like that to felicity? How could I complicate her life only for my ego. I didn't know If I would be able to combine both lives, Oliver Queen and the Arrow were too difficult to mix.

But the only thing I knew for sure it was that she were the only one who could make me try. I met her almost two years ago, in the beginning she only was an asset for the Hood to gave me the information that i needed, bus slowly se became someone essential form me, not only for her incredible work in a computer or the thousand times her hands and her keyboards had helped Diggle and me, but because she was a friend and a support with which I knew I could always count

And I always Thought that what I felt for her was that. Friendship, but Dig was right, I was only fooling myself. she was one of those people I could not let anything happen to them, when the count kidnapped her, I didn't even think, I just had to save her, even If I had to kill or if I missed my mother's veredict, I had to go to Felicity to be sure she was safe, didn't matter the price. She was untouchable.

It became clear the night Slade's men attacked the city.

When I saw that she wasn't moving after the crash with the van my heart stopped, only to beat again when Dig told me that se was just unconscious, in the tower se was the only one able to lift me up when I was in pieces, she told me that she believed in me, and when she hugged me and I felt her body against mine, I knew, I knew Felicity Smoak, wasn't an asset, she wasn't a friend, she was Everything in the world to me.

That night there was a lot of choices that I had to make, hard ones, but no one as hard as when I took Felicity to my house. It was her idea, out think him, let him think that he won. Don't be the man he wants you to be. I knew Slade had cameras in my house, so I took her there. And for the first time, I tell her the truth. That Slade hadn't took the woman I loved, that I couldn't stand if something happened to her, that I love her. And when I gave her the syringe with the cure for the Mirakuru… I saw something in her eyes. I knew she understood what I wanted and I hated myself for that, because I was putting the woman I loved in danger, and I tried to convince myself that it was because she was the only one who could do it and that she would be safe.

But when slade told me that he had My felicity…I always had the instinct to protect her, but in that moment, I knew that it something happened to her, it wouldn't matter what Slade did to me, I would die because it would be my fault. So I run.

And then I see her, and Slade has a blade to her throat and there isn't a moment when I wanted to kill him more than this one. But everything goes as planned, and she injects him with the cure .

Slade is in prison in lian yu and we are back in the city, and every inch of my body is aching to be with her so I try, and I fail… I almost got her killed because I wasn't careful enough. And when I saw her in the hospital she was so beautiful.

Say that I don't love her? I can't do that, she has to know my feelings for her, so I kiss her, and I melt into that kiss, I just said that I may never be with her but right now, I feel like I come home, to her lips, all that happened in those five years was worth it if this is what was waiting for me.

And now… now I'm in the Foundry, alone, sitting on the floor and thinking of everything that happened this days, in laurel, in … in Sara and I realized that I watched her die so many times that I still wait for her to come down the stairs. But this time I know that's not going to happen, Sara is dead, and in that moment the reality hits me like a train, and I let myself cry for my friend.

I thought of Sara, and all that we went through, and that, in her life, she tried lo live at her best, even when there was danger over her head, she always tried to hace love, from her family, her friends, and that she had died not being really alone, she had us.

More than two hours has passed since Diggle went home to little Sara and Lyla and I finally get it all out my system, and my thoughts are headed towards her. her beautiful blue eyes, in which I could loose myself, her blonde curly hair, her white smooth skin beneath my hands, her body pressed to mine, her lips…

I'm drowned on felicity

When I open my eyes I realize I must've fallen asleep in the floor and it's uncomfortable, I don't want to use the bed felicity bought for me, it would only remind me more of her, and that I probably lost her, and I don't wanna think anymore, I just want to sleep, so i go to the couch and lay in it

-Oliver, Oliver wake up!, I bought you a bed and you're sleeping in the couch? Wake up!

I open my eyes to see Felicity, she is wearing her pink dress and a angry faces, she also has a cup of coffee in her hand.

-Sorry I felt asleep and didn't remember the bed…

-you're helpless you know?- she passes me the coffee while I sit on the couch

- yeah, I'm pretty sure I am- she smiles at me and start walking towards the computers to turn them on, and in that moment I can't help it, I explode

-I'm sorry

-For what? Sleeping in the couch? - I'm on my feel and closing the distance between us, while she talks, she doesn't even notice when I'm just behind her - you don't have to apologize for that, it's your neck so…. - she turns around, and we are face to face so close that it hurts not to kiss her, but I have to tell her

- I'm sorry I did that to you, in the hospital, I was.. so scared

- I can't understand you Oliver, you said you can't be with me, maybe never, but then you said you love me, and you kissed me I didn't understand

-I couldn't lie to you, tell you that I didn't love you… was to big of a lie even to think of it,but I know It wasn't fair for you

- no it wasn't…

- what you said yesterday

- I didn't mean, well I meant it but…. I didn't…

- you're right, I don't want to die down here, I want to be with you…I've known it for weeks , but when that bomb exploded, and I saw you there, unconscious.. I was so terrified of something happening to you that I lost it…. but if Sara's death has teached me something, it's that life it's too short, and the truth felicity is that I love you, more than anyth… - but I couldn't finish my sentence, because she crashed her lips against mine

I wrapped my arms around her body, pulling her to me, wanting to feel her body pressed to mine as her hands went to my neck, pulling my hair, deepening the kiss. When we broke apart I let go a sigh of relieve. My Felicity is finally in my arms

- so that you know, I'm never letting you go away, ever

-there's no other place I want to be

I kiss her again, and again and again, and at last, after almost seven years lost, I found my way home.


End file.
